


and the shot goes through my head

by karas-adorable-smile (Coara)



Series: Supergirl song inspired fics [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coara/pseuds/karas-adorable-smile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since my dash is so Lexstra today I thought I’ll add some, and post the drabble for @cloneclubbingcreampuff on tumblr who sent me “Gunshot” by Lykke Li.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the shot goes through my head

Non was dead, killed by one of Alex’s shots, bullet filled with kryptonite. The DEO and other earth military forces were arming up, as were probably the hostile Kryptonians and other Fort Rozz aliens that wanted to see this planet burn.

It was the quiet before the big storm that would shatter everything in its path. A rather nice evening, the sun was just settling, and Alex poured herself a glass of whiskey. 

Kara should be at Cat’s by now, spending these last precious hours with her and Carter. The war would have begun by the same time tomorrow.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t snap your neck right this instant.”

Alex didn’t need to turn towards her balcony to know Astra was glaring holes into the back of her head. And Astra could if she wanted to, heat vision and all that.

Instead of answering, Alex threw back the rest of her whiskey, before she opened the cabinet over the counter she was half leaning against to grab a second glass, and pour them both another drink.

“Because,” she turned and walked over to Astra, holding out the second glass to her, “you want to fuck me. And you don’t want to waste the last night we’re both alive murdering me when you can do it tomorrow on the battlefield in a fair fight.”

“Wouldn’t have pegged you naive enough to believe there will be anything _fair_ happening tomorrow.” Astra took the glass, nipped on it, wrinkling her nose at the taste.

“I’m not, but if Kara taught me one thing it’s to hope for the best outcome. I know people will die. I know we probably won’t even see, let alone fight each other one on one, so…” Alex shrugged, letting her eyes travel over Astra’s body, clad in that ridiculous jumpsuit she always seemed to wear. The only good thing about it was the tight cut, clinging to Astra’s body and mapping out every curve that Alex had already explored.

“My niece will never forgive you, if you kill me.” Astra took a step closer, putting the glass down on the living room table, before she fixed her eyes on Alex’s face. Those grey eyes that reminded her of rain and could hold so many emotions, but were guarded most of the time.

“Kara will never forgive either of us, if one of us dies, killing each other or not.” The whiskey burned its way down Alex’s throat, adding to the heat that had begun to spread in her stomach the moment she saw Astra standing in her living room.

Alex put her glass down, too, clearing her throat, enjoying the thick tension that grew with every passing second.

They moved in tandem. Lips meeting in a heated kiss, teeth clashing, and tongues already teasing the other with short, forceful licks. 

Stumbling backwards, Alex guided them into her bedroom, clothes falling to the floor, until she felt her bed at the back of her knees and let herself fall, Astra following her, not breaking their contact for a second.

It was always a fight between them. When they talked, when they sparred at the DEO with Kara, when they _fought_. And when they fucked. 

Rough touches spurred them on further, Alex biting Astra’s shoulder, while Astra forced Alex's legs apart to rip her underwear to pieces.

The first time they had slept together Alex had complained that she was covered in bruises and bite marks, but Astra’s skin was unmarred. Now it had morphed into a challenge to get the most satisfied noises out of Astra with every dug of Alex’s nails into Astra’s thighs. If she could not leave any physical evidence, Alex would at least make sure, that she committed every cadence of Astra’s voice when she came to memory. 

Tomorrow one of them would be dead, or both, or neither. But tonight, they would make sure they still felt each other’s touch when they stepped onto the battlefield.


End file.
